


Jonah Beck, Meet Cyrus Goodman

by Percyjacksonislife



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, BoyxBoy, Coming Out, F/M, Love, M/M, happiness, jyrus - Freeform, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyjacksonislife/pseuds/Percyjacksonislife
Summary: Various one shots about Jonah and Cyrus (in hopes to make the Andi Mack hiatus until June less painful)! I'll always take prompt requests so feel free to send them in!





	1. Only In Theater

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for one shots that you would like to see done, send them to me on tumblr @penguinsandjyrus or simply leave a comment with the prompt!

It had been Cyrus's dream since middle school to land a lead in the annual school play. He spent three years of high school playing background characters or minor secondary roles. All he wanted was to shine on stage. By his senior year, Cyrus had already accepted the fact that he just wasn't meant to play the big parts, but when he found out that the school play was finally going to be Shakespeare Cyrus knew he  _had_ to get a big role. 

The play was the Tempest, one of Cyrus's favorites, and Cyrus wanted nothing more than to get to play Ferdinand. Having already read the play, Cyrus felt confident in his abilities to play the role and nail his audition. 

The scene that was selected for the auditions for both Ferdinand and Miranda came from Act III, scene 1. It was probably one of the most romantic parts of the entire play, and Cyrus hated it. It was his least favorite part, not because he didn't like romance, but because he didn't like being romantic with a girl. Cyrus knew what he was getting into though, so he practiced his audition section with Buffy countless times before the big day. 

"What if I don't nail my audition?" Cyrus paced as he waited outside the school with Buffy for the drama teacher to unlock the doors. 

"Just pretend that you are talking to a cute guy." Buffy whispered, not wanting the crowd of people who were waiting for the auditions to hear. 

"Like Jonah Beck?" Buffy smiled. 

"Exactly, but I thought you were over him?" Cyrus shrugged, he thought he was over Jonah too but he never was able to get him out of his head. 

Cyrus and Jonah had been friends since middle school. Jonah constantly came to Cyrus for help with anything, and Cyrus would help him no matter what simply to spend time with him. He thought that his feelings for Jonah had gone away, but after four years Cyrus wouldn't be able to honestly say that he was over his crush on Jonah. 

The doors to the school were finally unlocked and everyone was ushered into the auditorium. Buffy wished Cyrus luck and went home, leaving Cyrus anxiously awaiting his audition all by himself. When the auditions came down to Ferdinand and Miranda, the boys and girls got into two lines and made their way to the stage one by one. Somehow, Cyrus had managed to end up last in line with no Miranda to audition with. He saw it as a blessing at first, but then soon realized that he would have to read his lines  _and_ Miranda's. He suddenly got even more nervous, shaking as he got closer and closer to the stage. He couldn't hear anyone's auditions, only the people who finished auditioning were allowed to sit and watch. Again, even more reason for Cyrus to be nervous. 

Cyrus was pacing back and forth, reciting his lines while trying to quickly memorize Miranda's, when his name was called. He took a deep breath as he made his way to the stage. The spotlight was on, the auditorium silent as he made his way to the middle of the stage. 

"Are there no more Miranda's?" Cyrus shook his head. There was a brief pause before Ms. Cinoman, the drama teacher, spoke again. 

"Jonah Beck, our student director, has agreed to read the role of Miranda for the sake of being fair and not giving students a second audition." Cyrus froze for a moment. He had no idea that Jonah Beck was the student director this year, he had no idea that he had any interest in the school play. Jonah had never mentioned anything about the school play to Cyrus, even when Cyrus brought it up!

Jonah made his way to the center of the stage next to Cyrus, and Cyrus introduced himself. He took a few deep breaths before beginning the scene. 

"Admired Miranda! Indeed the top of admiration worth what's dearest to th' world! Full many a lady I have eyed with best regard and many a time th' harmony of their tongues hath into bondage brought my too diligent ear. For several virtues have I liked several women. Never any with so full soul but some defect in her did quarrel with the noblest grace she owed and put it to the foil. But you, o you, so perfect and so peerless, are created of every creature's best." 

"I do not know one of my sex, no woman's face remember-save, from my glass, mine own. Nor have I seen more that I may call men than you, good friend, and my dear father. How features are abroad I am skill-less of, but, by my modesty, the jewel in my dower, I would not wish any companion in the world but you, nor can imagination form a shape besides yourself to like of. But I prattle something too wildly, and my father's precepts I therein do forget." Jonah didn't even need a script, he probably had the entire play memorized already. 

"I am in my condition a prince, Miranda-I do think, a king; I would, not so!- and would no more endure this wooden slavery than yo suffer the flesh-fly blow my mouth. Hear my soul speak. The very instant that I saw you did my heart fly to your service, there resides to make me slave to it, and for your sake am I this patient log-man." Cyrus's heart was racing. 

"Do you love me?" Jonah and Cyrus made eye contact and Cyrus almost froze. 

"O heaven, O earth, bear witness to this sound and crown what I profess with kind event if I speak true! If hollowly, invert what best is boded me to mischief! I beyond all limit of what else i' th' world do love, prize, honor you." Cyrus wasn't sure if he would have been able to continue if that wasn't the end of the script that they were given. As soon as he was finished he made his way off the stage and out of the school. He took one step outside the school door before someone grabbed his arm. 

"That was fantastic." Cyrus turned around to see Jonah, hand still grasping his arm, standing in awe in front of him. 

"It wasn't that good." Cyrus looked away, unable to look at Jonah anymore. 

"Cyrus I-that was the best audition we have had today!" Cyrus shook his head. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the student director?" Jonah's smile faded for a second at the sound of Cyrus's disappointment. 

"Because I didn't want you to try to sway any of my casting decisions, but I think that can be ignored. You got the part Cyrus, I don't know what Ms. Cinoman's decision is but I know that this play will not go on if you aren't playing Ferdinand." Cyrus blushed. 

"It's because you were playing Miranda." Cyrus couldn't pretend that his acting was just  _that_ good, he needed Jonah to know the real reason why he had such a heartfelt performance. Jonah froze for a moment. 

"S-So you were using your feelings to enhance your performance?" Cyrus nodded, this wasn't how he had imagined that Jonah would find out that he liked him, or that he was gay.  

"L-Look I have to go." Cyrus turned around to leave. 

"Do you love me?" Cyrus turned to Jonah once more. 

"O heaven, O earth, bear witness to this sound and crown what I profess with kind event if I speak true! If hollowly, invert what best is boded me to mischief! I beyond all limit of what else i' th' world do love, prize, honor you." Cyrus watched the smile grow on Jonah's face, and he smiled in return. 

"I guess it's a good thing that I had to play your Miranda." Jonah continued to smile as he walked back inside, leaving Cyrus to figure out how he was going to explain this to Buffy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this is probably really short I wrote it before I fell asleep last night and didn't read over it before I posted it.

Cyrus had always dreamed about his first date with Jonah. He had a million different ideas of things that the two could do, the places that they could go. Cyrus didn't have any particular place in mind, as long as he was with Jonah and they were having a great time. That being said, he did want it to be quite the romantic date, like how all of the first dates in movies or tv shows go. Jonah and Cyrus had decided that their first date would be on Saturday, and Cyrus spent his entire week trying to figure out the perfect idea for the date. 

"Buffy I  _have_ to think of something before Saturday! I can't just have him come over to my house and sit and play video games, it wouldn't be different from any other time he has come over!" Cyrus let out a heavy sigh of defeat. 

"Why don't you go to the movies?" 

"Too boring, not enough communication." 

"The Spoon?" Buffy and Cyrus both shook their heads at that idea. 

"It wouldn't be any different from going there any other time." 

"What about a picnic? It's supposed to be a beautiful day on Saturday." Buffy could tell that Cyrus liked that idea, his face lit up and he grabbed a notebook out of his backpack. He wrote  _First date with Jonah Beck!!!!!!_ on the top of the page and began to write down all of his ideas for their picnic date. Buffy couldn't help but laugh. 

"No time for laughing, I need ideas for food!" 

\--

Saturday came around and Cyrus had finally planned everything to movie magic perfection. His dad made burgers, Cyrus ordered baby taters from the Spoon, and his stepmom made all kinds of baked treats for dessert. Everything was going to be perfect, until Cyrus looked outside. The "beautiful" day that they were supposed to have quickly turned into a cloudy, rainy mess of a day. Cyrus quickly had to change his plans and figure out how to have the perfect indoor picnic, if that was even a thing. He grabbed some candles and the blanket and set them up in his room along with all of the food and texted Jonah to tell him the slight change in plans. 

**To Jonah: I didn't plan on rain, come to my house instead of meeting me at the park.**

**From Jonah: On my way**

Cyrus tried to get his parents to leave the house for a few hours, but he was unsuccessful. 

_Great, first the rain and now my parents are right downstairs listening to everything. So much for perfection._

Cyrus knew that he was going to have to hide his disappointment, but he couldn't help but feel like this date wasn't going to go well at all. Despite the many downsides, Cyrus had to remind himself that this was his first date with  _Jonah Beck_ and that no matter what happens it'll be wonderful. 

"Hey Cy." Cyrus jumped when he saw Jonah standing in his room. 

"Hey Jonah." Jonah looked around, smiling at the picnic blanket and all of the food. 

"It was going to be a picnic?" Cyrus looked down, maybe he should've run the idea by Jonah first to make sure that he would like it. 

"We can just go see a movie if that-" 

"I think this is perfect." Cyrus looked up to see Jonah smiling, and the two boys sat down and began eating. Cyrus was too nervous to eat, so he made Jonah eat more food so it wouldn't go to waste. 

"Ugh, Cy I'm full. That was really good." Cyrus laughed, amazed by the how much Jonah actually ended up eating. 

"Eat the last bite of the strawberry cake, no one else will." Jonah opened his mouth for Cyrus to feed him the cake. Cyrus laughed and tried to feed him, but he accidentally spilled some on Jonah's shirt. 

"Well now you just wasted it!" Jonah laughed. He took the cake off of his shirt and smeared it on Cyrus's face. 

"Now look who's wasting the cake!" 

"Still not me." Jonah leaned forward and kissed Cyrus to get the remaining cake off of his mouth, Cyrus sat in shock. 

"A little bit of a warning next time would be nice." Cyrus joked. 

"Okay, I'm going to kiss you again, is that okay?" Cyrus nodded, already leaning forward to meet Jonah's lips again. 

 _Still perfection._ Cyrus thought as he kissed Jonah Beck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @tkdigiboy for the idea for this one shot! I hope it was kinda what you were looking for!


End file.
